Tower of Dispersed Rooms
What is the Tower of Dispersed Rooms? Tower of Dispersed Rooms, or ToDR 'for short, is a crazy frame tower in Ring 6. Unlike other towers, the floors aren't connected to each other directly but instead by supports. It is also a community tower made by Household_Tool. This tower should be cleared after Tower of Niflheim. Trust me, it has less than it and it has almost the same clears as Tower of Difficulty Chart. Guide Starting the Tower *'Floor 1: This first floor is very easy if you compare it to the later floors. This floor includes, memory beat blocks, one button, and a kill brick floor. Now, your biggest obstacle on this floor will be the beat blocks. Why? Because they literally make up the entire floor. One way to successfully pass these beat blocks is to count out loud or in your head how many seconds it will take for the beat blocks to activate. The beat blocks start off pretty chill with 2 tall 4x4 platforms, a head hitter, some longer platforms, 2 1 studs, and more longer platforms. <--- At this area, there will be a purple block hiding inside of the very end at one of the longer platforms. It is at this moment that you get the purple button, and restart the first half of the floor. The second half includes 2 very long 1 stud wide platforms that you have to jump from one to the other until you reach the button-activated spinning platform. After this, it's just one stud spam and 0.5 wide platforms. Once you see the neon pad, touch it, and you have finally completed this floor. Difficulty: Challenging *'Floor 2': Continuing the Tower *'Floor 3': *'Floor 4': If you didn't do the skip boosts then this is one of the hardest floors. Start with a 1 stud spinning platform then long jumps on half studs. Hug the wall and do a very hard jump to a sphere. Do a sphere jump then jump to another 1 stud spinning platform then do ridiculous tilting platforms. Do some tiny platforms then a 1 stud spinner jump to the other and jump to the wraps and the hard part is over. Once you do the wraps get the 2 buttons to go the lower part of the floor. There are circles with poison on them then do 1 stud long jumps then a half stud hugging the wall. Jump on the spinners and your out of this floor. Difficulty: High Insane (Intense with skip) *'Floor 5': If you jump immediatly to the truss, you can skip the no jump pad. (WIP) *'Floor 6': This floor has many box challenges. Jump to a platform then do 2 7 stud wraps to the orange box creator. There are 3 colored squares that change the color of the box so you can make the box activate the button. Push the orange box to the 2nd colored square then push it to the button. Do the 7 stud wraps again then jump on the activated platform. (WIP) *'Floor 7': *'Floor 8': Finishing the Tower *'Floor 9': *'Floor 10': Music *Layer 1: Jellyfish Jam *Layer 2: Shooting Star (No Orchestra Version) *Layer 3: HOME - Decay *Layer 4 Terrain Calamity Mod - Theme of Crabulon *Layer 5: Crypt of The Necrodance - Zone 1-3 *Layer 6: Kirby’s Return to Dreamland - Looming Darkness *Layer 7: Positivity Dark - Awakening *Layer 8: ??? *Layer 9: Rolling Sky - Level 7 (Sci-Tech) *Layer 10: ??? Gallery https://ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/File:Todr.png ToDR's badge https://ktoh.fandom.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2019-06-06_at_5.32.36_PM.png ToDR's portal Add a photo to the galley. Continuing from this point After ToDR, Beat Tower of Corrupted Nightmares